Such dispensers are generally known from the prior art. As an example, reference is made to DE 10 2004 050 679 A1 disclosing a nasal dispenser.
Such dispensers are used for discharging pharmaceutical media. It is often desirable to hinder accessibility of the medium for children so that they may not inadvertently have contact to potentially hazardous media during game-playing.
There are various options for child-proof dispensers known from the prior art. Thus, DE 10 2009 049 903 A1, for example, proposes dispensers that, on the one hand, cannot be actuated with a cap placed-on, since the actuating handle is blocked by the cap. On the other hand, this document features cap designs that can be removed from the respective dispenser only by a sequence of sophisticated moves.
Numerous of the known configurations for child-proof dispensers are related to dispensers that indeed have originally been designed to be child-proof dispensers. However, such child-proof dispensers are comparatively expensive to manufacture, since the partial components thereof are for the most part not adaptable to other possibly non-child-proof dispensers, so that specific tools are required for most of the components of such child-proof dispensers.